Triunfo
by Hagastian
Summary: En esta ocasión, Arthur va a demostrarle a Francis porque él es mejor. Reino Unido/Francia.


**·Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**·Pareja**: Francia/Reino Unido.

**·Advertencias:** Un poco extraño.

**********·**Palabras: 1255.

**********·**Beta: Nanamiii. Nuevamente, muchas gracias hermosa.

* * *

**·**

**Triunfo.**

**·********  
**

* * *

Entre ambos, la rivalidad acabó convirtiéndose en una competencia insana de probar quién estaba por encima del otro. Métodos para ello existían muchos y seguramente tanto Francis como Arthur ya los habían experimentado todos; con la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban retándose era imposible que no hubieran ya sobrepasado los extremos. Sin embargo, solía marcarse la misma variable una y otra vez: el ganador de todas aquellas competencias, era Francis.

Y, realmente, Arthur estaba ya harto de ello; puesto que el francés siempre le demostraba lo ingenioso que era para sorprenderlo, humillándolo al sacar de lugares borrosos las más enormes novedades. Las más hermosas posturas y sensaciones.

Por eso, y para lograr demostrar tanto a sí mismo como a Francis lo que era capaz de hacer, en esta ocasión él iba a idear algo tan maravilloso y perfecto, que provocaría que su compañero de desafíos se cayera al piso. Eso o provocarle un ataque cardíaco.

De todos modos, cualquiera de las dos opciones era perfectas para él.

Así fue, que un día se encontró mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo entero, arreglándose el nudo de la corbata y tarareando una canción viejísima; esperando a que la hora de reunión que había acordado con Francis llegara. Alisando las arrugas de la camisa y encontrando cada vez más larga la espera; se dejó llevar por el tiempo, deseando en su fuero interno la realización de su plan.

Naturalmente, Francis llegó, algunos minutos tarde (siendo según él reglas de cortesía) y Arthur que ya estaba impaciente le recibió con una sonrisa marcada, quizás más brillante de lo normal. Ante eso, el francés estiró los labios un poco y con ese vago gesto en el rostro cuestionó sobre la extraña alegría que Arthur profesaba; el aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros y le hizo pasar al interior del hogar.

—Tanta felicidad me asombra, Arthur —dijo a medida que caminaban a la par por un pasillo que llevaba a una sala de estar—. ¿Se debe a que estoy aquí?

Una risa jocosa, pero llena de falsedad escapó de sus labios segundos después de aquella petulante pregunta, que no tenía ningún otro fin más que tirarse flores a sí mismo.

—¿Y si fuera así? —respondió el británico con la misma sonrisa con la que le recibió antes.

—Me extrañaría de sobremanera, no es propio de ti.

Aquel reconocimiento no hizo más que provocar una ebullición de sentimientos alegres en Arthur, sin embargo no de la manera que al común de las personas afectaría; más bien aquella frase provocó un regocijo por conocer el motivo de su felicidad y que Francis no tuviera idea alguna de ella. ¡Más aún! Que el francés fuera parte de su oscura alegría sin saberlo, le estimulaba. ¿Lo complicado de todo? Era mantener su rostro impasible para no delatar sospecha alguna. Después de todo, él quería que las cosas salieran perfectas para su disfrute personal.

Controlando cada aspecto de sí mismo para evitar mostrar signos indeseados, hizo pasar a Francis al salón en el que solían reunirse. Allí, le pidió a su invitado que tomara asiento, entremezclando en sus palabras uno que otro bastardo (tenía que mantenerse normal, se recordaba a cada segundo), mientras él se retiraba unos momentos para buscar el té.

—Espero que no traigas nada de comida asquerosa, por favor —replicó Francis, luciendo bastante cómodo en un sitial de apariencia victoriana. Cruzó una pierna de manera elegante sobre la otra y jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello—. Más tarde tengo una reunión importante y desearía asistir sin enfermarme.

El inglés, con las mandíbulas apretadas en una mueca desdeñosa; le aseguró que eso no pasaría y salió de allí, rumbo a la cocina. En aquel lugar, tarareando alguna melodía, se dispuso a preparar la parte más importante de su plan, eligiendo con cuidado las infusiones que utilizaría mientras el agua de la tetera hervía.

—Francis jamás volverá a retarme con algo culinario —masculló para sí, mirando como en una bandeja de plata las tazas esperaban ser llenadas con agua—. Esto le causará una humillación enorme.

Desbordando seguridad, apagó la tetera segundos después de que ésta sonara con un pitido. Se acercó a la bandeja y vertió el ardiente líquido en las tazas; enseguida tomó un colador que desde la mañana se encontraba preparado, esperando ese momento, y con todo el cuidado del mundo, lo sumergió unos segundos en cada taza, esperando a que el contenido se fuera al fondo.

Conforme con ello y revisando una última vez que el té lucía y olía como tenía que ser; tomó la bandeja y salió de la cocina, para encontrarse con la derrota de Francis al fin.

—Tu felicidad me sigue perturbando —fue lo primero que escapó de los labios del francés apenas Arthur entró al salón, éste sonreía a sus anchas, ya sin poder evitarlo—. Espero que tu té no tenga veneno o algo similar —observó con un falaz aire de preocupación.

—No morirás con él, te lo aseguro.

Arthur depósito la bandeja en una mesa y allí, como si se tratara de un ritual, sacó las tazas y el azúcar, dejándolas a un lado con suma delicadeza. Observó ambas durante mínimos instantes y le entregó una a Francis, quién la recibió con una ceja alzada.

—Eso espero —acotó al aire, retomando brevemente las frases intercambiadas momentos atrás.

Arthur, tomando su propia taza se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba justamente al frente del sitial donde estaba Francis. Bebió de su infusión con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, invitando al francés a hacer lo mismo, utilizando frases que sabía, eran imposibles de negar para él:

—En esta ocasión, preparé una nueva infusión.

Sabía que la palabra nuevo utilizada en aspectos de cocina, era totalmente irresistible para Francis y su alta postura con respecto a esas artes. Sabía, también, que justamente que él hiciera algo nuevo representaría de forma inmediata un desafío para el otro, después de todo, si había algo en lo que el francés jamás perdía, era en crear cocina.

—¿Intentando alcanzar a un maestro como yo? —presumió el de cabello más largo, deslizando con gracia la taza cerca de sus labios, saboreando desde lejos la infusión—. Sabes, querido Arthur, que en eso soy invencible.

Oh, cuán equivocado estaba ésta vez.

Sumido en una delicia indescriptible, en ese punto donde se localiza el segundo antes de saber que se ha ganado algo de importancia; Arthur observó cómo Francis bebía de la taza. El sorbo fue mínimo, pero lo suficiente como para captar el sabor de la bebida y obviamente, de la tan anhelada victoria.

—¿Qué tal, Francis? —preguntó sonriendo de lado, la suficiencia asomándose por cada poro de su piel—. ¿Te gusta mi té?

Los labios del francés se apretaron con delicadeza en una mueca dolida, llena de dolor y de derrota; provocando que una risa y un "_gané, bastardo_" de Arthur llenara la habitación durante varios segundos. Él, celebrando aún la alegría de ganar, dejó caer con maravillosa delicia que ese té estaba hecho con hojas de rosas.

—¿No es un sabor único, Francis? —cuestionó con la intención de picar más al otro—. No te preocupes, no tienes que decirme nada, tu rostro habla por sí solo. ¡Te encantó!

Francis, qué aún tenía la taza cerca de sus labios, masculló que aún no podía creerlo, que eso no pudo haberlo hecho alguien como el inglés.

—No puedo creerlo —repitió para sí, otra vez.

Aquello bastó para mantener a Arthur en el límite del cielo durante semanas.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Esto también cuenta para el kink-meme en español y para el quinesob del mes de abril.

Gracias por leer.

¿Review 8D?


End file.
